


I hate you

by orphan_account



Series: segugio [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

It was a very cold that night, the white snow was placed on the roofs and on the streets of the city, you could see some snowflakes still falling from the sky, some settled on Red Robin's open wounds, others on those red bruises caused by little, he wanted to stop men from hurting, or worse, killing a poor woman, he had hurt his calculations, they were too many and too armed, along with that he was very tired, he couldn't sleep well.  
As he walked down an alley he tried to keep his eyes in front of him while his blood left a trail behind him, the snow could be a perfect canvas and Tim saw it well when he fell to the ground, when his blood touched the snow it he dyed a splendid red almost to form roses, the splendid roses that grew all around him, feeding on his warmth.  
Tim felt his mind tarnish more and more but in those few moments he couldn't help but think about what everyone would think, what the newspaper would write, what would be written on his tombstone, he had always thought of phrases like:  
"Timothy Jackson Drake, a rich little boy who has received his wealth from parents who are always absent"  
It would have been the raw truth, then Dick would have missed it? Had his parents been proud of him? Had Bruce ever been? Or had he only been a soldier of his crusades ?, he could not stop crying at those thoughts, he just wanted his friends, the ones that the cruel life had taken away from him by killing them, and now he was dying too.  
Perhaps it would have been a liberation, it would no longer be a burden for Dick, he would no longer have heard Damian's offenses and above all he would not have suffered when Jason called him a replacement, his hero hated him only because he had done what was right that destroyed him , he was alone.  
Sadness was the last emotion that filled the poor fifteen year old's heart just before he closed his eyes.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////  
Dick was running around the roofs of Gotham, he called his brother through the communicator while he was cursing everything possible and imaginable, he stopped when in the snow he saw a strip of blood, it couldn't be true, he quickly followed the trail and fell to his knees as soon as he saw Tim's body. Timmy, his beloved little brother, had failed to prevent him from getting away from everyone, he was not there to save him, he slowly approached him and took the body in his arms  
"I got you babybird, I'm so sorry ... It's my fault"  
He pressed his transmitter as he felt the tears coming down  
"I found Red Robin"


	2. Dalia

A drop, two drops, three drops, four drops.  
Damian was counting how many drops were falling on his hood, the night was so calm and boring that he left the mind the possibility of wandering and creating tremendous shrouded thoughts; the thought of many in those days was the recent anniversary to commemorate the death of Timothy Jackson Drake.  
They had been good at masking the death of the character by making everyone believe that he was on many business trips, in reality the person who knew the family knew that all of its members had all come out destroyed in their own way including Damian who understood that he had not lost an enemy or a brother but an opponent, someone who urged him to become stronger and stronger.  
Red Robin's funeral was silent, everyone could see that body too small for his coffin, the body of someone who could do great things if he had time; all the members of his family laid a flower on the coffin, Dick an amaryllis, Bruce a Narcissus, damian a dahlia and jason a bright red marigold, but many noticed that aloe flower that appeared not long after with the others not knowing never who put it down.  
Damian shook his head vigorously to stop remembering those moments, it had been six years now and the problems had never ceased to be born and wither at an inhuman pace.  
His most recent problem was his grandfather again, with him there was his new hound he had only heard of, it was said that he was skilled, fast and without mercy, the perfect mix of elements suitable for him to ruin many missions of the justice league, making his father go crazy with the other heroes.  
Damian's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Dick's voice in his communicator.  
"Little D, you have to go back to the cave"  
"Why? What's going on, Grayson?"  
"It's better if you see it in person, I'll wait for you here"  
Dick quickly closed the transmission, his voice had been slightly agitated and he didn't like it at all, he climbed quickly on his bike and returned to the bat-cave.  
Nothing of what he saw was beautiful, the shop windows of the costumes were completely destroyed, the windows filled the floor as soon as he saw Dick ran to him.  
"what happened?"  
"We don't know, Alfred has found everything like this, no alarm has sounded and ..."  
Dick stopped for a moment, smiled a little before he spoke again  
"Every uniform in the shop windows was broken except for Jason and Tim but his staff was stolen"  
No one could imagine who he could be, who could be so crazy as to enter their own home? Who could feel much hatred towards them and at the same time know how to block security systems? The first answer was his grandfather,  
He approached his father.  
"What if they all wanted us here?"  
"who is so idiotic to do it?"  
When Damian turned around he saw Jason, the man was cleaning his gun while smoking leaning against a cave wall, threw the cigarette to the roof and approached the two with a nervous air.  
"Nobody is so stupid as to want to challenge us together, he knows he would die"  
"But it is...".  
Damian did not have time to finish the sentence that a ticking caused by a metal object began to fill the room, when they turned they saw a boy who used Tim's stick to beat me against the wall, he was dressed in a particular way: a red and black sleeveless jacket with a flower of them drawn in the middle, a mask with pink lenses, blue trousers with two belts that tied an object holder at his side, raven boots like his hair.  
The boy immediately broke the silence.  
"It's a nice stick, it must be perfect to beat bad guys"  
His voice was clearly modified, with a move he threw the stick into the air, he took the sword attached to his back and cut it very easily making all of them stone.  
Jason would have said that the person in front of them had a minimum of style, which would have angered Bruce but the man's anger towards him had never been important to him.  
There were many possible questions, but it was useless to ask who he was, it was already obvious enough.  
"What do you want from us?"  
Bruce asked in his usual Batman voice  
"You ask me what I want from you detective? I thought you were much smarter than that"  
Jason could well assume that behind the mask he thought horrible the person was smirking with satisfaction  
"العبد الجيد يدرك نفسه في غياب سيده"  
Damian immediately recognized the Arabic words, "the good servant recognizes himself in the absence of his father"  
"You are a filthy ninja of my grandfather"  
In his voice one could feel the hatred for man  
"I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not, I'm his hound, his right arm and more"  
"Most likely his bitch"  
Jason said without a second thought, hound brought his hand close to his mouth as he chuckled, touched the communicator he had hidden in his hair.  
"Master, yes, I'm here in front of me, the internal systems, those of the league and even brother-aye have been disabled and damaged as you asked. I am pleased to have satisfied your master desires"  
The man touched the communicator again, noticing the cold glances towards him.  
"You can't do anything to stop me but you have an opportunity"  
The hound threw him a steel ticket  
"It is an invitation to claim your right as a loser, both my teacher and I are men of honor and we will never take away this privilege. With this we will be able to see if you are true men or only cowards. Goodbye"  
The man threw a smoke bomb to the ground while the three brothers rushed towards him, they were not fast enough because they landed on the hard floor and there was no trace of the hound.  
Bruce began to look at the ticket, on it there was an hour, a date and an address, he didn't know why all this was happening but he was sure about what he would do.  
"We'll go there"


	3. Amaryllis

It was late at night when Batman arrived at the meeting place, it was not a particular place but a warehouse in the port visibly not used for years now; he checked that the area was safe and was slightly surprised to see that no one was working out tricks to defeat them.  
It was Dick who opened the warehouse door at the appointed time, joining with the rest of the guests, he was surprised to see only the hound sitting on the boxes playing a guitar, he didn't even believe he was the only one to feel that feeling, the words of Bruce confirmed it.  
"Is it a game for you?"  
The boy turned to them and bent his head slightly to one side as if puzzled.  
"For the guitar? Oh, no no no, I take this story very seriously, but can't you find the beautiful music? I always found it fascinating"  
Batman quickly approached him, he wanted to end the affair quickly so as to lock up the boy in Arkham.  
"Come on, I was just trying to kill time while I was waiting for you, not that you're here right now, I hope you enjoyed the tour you did"  
"I don't think time is the only thing you kill"  
The hound burst into a small laugh amused by that sentence, got out of the wooden crate and approached them.  
"What exactly do you want from us? Being alone against four people will only get you faster to Arkham"  
"Your master has chosen a very stupid dog, he will not be proud of your failure"  
Damian added to the conversation but the giggle that made the hound confused him, he would have wiped away the tears that fell from the amusement if he didn't want to raise the mashera.  
"Disappointed? Who ever said this game started?"  
Before the four could notice they were surrounded by Ninja, everything slowly went to wither, whatever move they tried to make against the boy was useless, it seemed that he knew the moves they wanted to do even before they had thought of them, not it took a long time before everyone was tied up and thrown to the ground.  
Hound sat down very calmly again, he didn't even have a scratch, much of it due to his elegance in the movement; he took the guitar back in his hands and then gently passed the tips of his fingers on the cards to produce a very fine sound.  
The expression he saw on Dick's face was more pleasant than the sight of a splendid picture, a smirk formed on his face, everyone was feeling a great deal of hatred towards him but he knew he would soon replace himself with something else; he put down the guitar and approached Dick with total calm and then lowered himself to his height.  
"What is the use of blocking us here? What are your master's plans?"  
"Do you think it is so stupid to come and tell you? I'm certainly not the one tied to the ground and then, who ever said that all this was at the behest of my master?"  
When the man took off his mask, Dick's expression turned from angry to shocked, he felt stupid for not having arrived earlier; Timmy, his beloved little brother was there in front of him, not much had changed in his face had changed except that one eye had turned green, he supposed it was the fault of Lazarus' grave.  
"It's been a while since we met Richard, you seem to have seen a ghost ghost brother"  
Tim burst out laughing amused by his own words, everything he could do made sense now, he had always been watching them in the dark giving himself small  
"You were dead ..."  
He said in a broken voice and almost cried  
"What did your little brother do to you?"  
"What did they do to me or what did you do to me? Ra's made me realize how much I can count, how much I can be better than what I was but now I'll explain it so that even a person with a low IQ like yours can understand. When I died I felt so alone, so sad but it seems that dying and coming back to life is a family characteristic, but that is not the point. After my return to this corrupt world I tried to see something good in you but I failed, I am very grateful to my teacher because I still have time to do so great for this world "  
"Tim, stop, please, you're on time, you're not that, you're much better than them"  
Tim paused for a moment, smiled arrogantly.  
"You're right Dick, how could I have been so blind, I needed you brother to tell me to stop myself from" killing "  
Tim chuckled, making fun of the major among his brothers.  
"I will tell my teacher that it is wrong to use the blades, which is what he did not understand in six hundred years. But I will listen to you, you who replaced me with Damian, you who thought I thought of locking myself up in Arkham, but instill not can we be Robin forever, isn't this the bullshit that we always repeat to each other? "  
Tim in his teasing said words that upset Dick, he couldn't believe what his little brother had become.  
"But now I have no time to think of you, you have to pay your mistakes and I finally carry out my revenge. Do you know what they say? Whoever plants the wind picks up a storm and in a hurricane is about to break down on this filthy city that will be purified by the league "  
Hound stood up and took a couple of steps backwards  
"But for you I, Timothy Jackson Drake will not be a storm, gentlemen I will have the privilege of being the personal devil that will make your life hell"  
Before leaving, he kicked Dick in the face so he could faint, this was just the beginning of a long story.


	4. Narcissus

Drake Teck was one of the beating hearts of the same Gotham, less important only to Wayne Industries, they were always full of people who worked from morning till evening confirming themselves as the perfect work machine that it was.  
Tim came in dressed in his usual hound's clothes, he wasn't surprised when many turned to see what for all was just an extravagantly dressed boy, he was just glad he wasn't recognized, that would have helped his plans.  
He began to walk towards the only elevator that led to the top floor, the floor of the head, the one that was to be his alone, and one of the security guards started walking towards him with one hand on his truncheon for safety.  
"You can't come in ..."  
Before the man could finish speaking a knife was stuck in his throat, painful and useless attempts to breathe spilled from his mouth just before a bomb placed in the manifold had both the knife and the skull destroyed, the floor was repainted with blood, with bits of bone and everything that contained the skull.  
At the sight of that corpse people began to scream, the only displeasure of tim was that he had soiled his beautiful black gloves that came in half arm, even his tattoos got dirty, they were on the upper part of the arm, in the left one there were two circles one inside the other, the inner one was black while the outside of a very dark pink like the "bracelet" painted in the right arm.  
When the rest of the guards were killed in the same way Tim knew that there was not so much time before the police or even Batman could arrive, he quickly took the elevator, crossed his arms to his priority chest while he waited; in his mind there was already the certainty of having won, everyone knew that the company belonged only to Tim and neither he nor Batman could stand against it, it was the checkmate of their first game.  
The mission was proving to be a real bore but something seemed to change when as soon as he got out of the elevator two armed guards were waiting for him pointing their weapons at him, ordered him to step forward and raise his hands, Tim made no objection to the their request, when one of the two men ordered him to raise his hands screaming he was happy to own the mask so as to make him see his grin.  
Shortly after a smoke bomb fell to the ground, a couple of seconds and two bodies detached from their heads made a strong impact noise.  
"Very pathetic I have to say, I expected more security"  
He took one of the pistols and, looking at his watch, pointed the gun at the emergency stairs, three pistol shots followed three bodies of policemen with bullet holes in the skull that rolled down the emergency stairs.  
As he walked down the short corridor he threw the pistol under the desk where the poor secretary was shaking in fear of being killed too, I put my hands on each side of the huge door that led to the office just before pushing and opening it.  
Hush was already waiting for him, a gun pointed at him and Bruce Wayne's face, it took only a well-thrown knife to disarm him.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"Tommy from you? Can I call you Tommy, right? You're lucky, I'm not here to kill you like you think, Batman won't come to save you you know I don't think he's still free, but it's just a theory"  
"So what are you here for?"  
"Communicator, first drawer on the right"  
"Did you come here just for that? Couldn't you just get one from the bats?"  
"It wasn't funny the same way"  
He took the communicator Hush threw to him and then put it to his ear.  
"Hi Oracle, my name is hound, it's a pleasure to talk to you"  
"You're making a lot of noise to be a newcomer"  
Barbara's deputy was apparently calm as she spoke but in reality she was not.  
"Yes you can tell me a new one"  
"Either one who won't go far when Batman arrives will take you to the place you deserve, Arkham"  
"You are so sincere, I will be so too, I have locked bats and no one can stop my plans"  
"you're lying"  
"Wouldn't it be here already?"  
Barbara admitted that she couldn't answer that sentence  
"What is your plan?"  
"Very easy, I will have the only thing my parents left me, this company and the revenge I have been waiting for for years"  
Tim didn't wait for the woman's answer, he took off his communicator and destroyed it under his foot.  
When Bruce managed to reach the chaos he was already spreading and Tim was waiting for him sitting comfortably in the desk chair, the mask resting on the desk and no shadow of the sweet boy who would help everyone, he was dead.  
"Finally you arrived, I was scared knowing you could not free yourself from a simple trap"  
"Why are you here Tim?"  
"Timothy or better still timothy. I'm here because you can't stop Bruce either, this is mine and I can decide what to do with it. Now please, fly away, Timothy Drake will have to explain why this happened and how Batman was not helpful "  
Bruce clenched his fists  
"It does not end here"  
"That's what I hope"  
Bruce left the office with the feeling that it was just the beginning


End file.
